Comfortable Darkness
by seastar529
Summary: Bakura is sick of being betrayed and does something about it. Ryou learns that your dark side is one you always trust! And that it is horrible being by people and still being alone. NO FLAMES! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Comfortable Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or there would be major differences!

Warning: abuse, yugi and friends are not that nicely mentioned.

Please no flames now onto my second story to be published! Sorry for any oocness or any wrong spelling/grammar/information.

#############################################

Ryou was terrified! That was the only word to describe how he felt walking into the dark, cold soul room across from his own. It, when first entering, was a plain room except for a desk and a few books. The walls were a dark grey with hints of light grey mixed in to make it seem to Ryou that he was walking through a great fog.

The boy kept wondering why he was summoned by his darker half, but knew if he did not come willingly he would be dragged here by his hair roughly. The farther in he went though the more things started to appear, disappear, and distort, nothing appearing helped the boy's fear recede. In fact some things served to only frighten the male more.

At the back of the room he saw a throne in which Bakura sat. The darkness around the room and creeping up the walls were enough to choke the weaker if said male was not careful with his attitude in the presence above him that he had learned to fear greatly.

"Ryou! Good you are here! Let us talk. Do you know why I have failed to destroy the pharaoh that I despise?" the dark being asked. This made Ryou swallow hard and noticeably knowing that a bad answer would equal pain.

"No Bakura am I supposed to know the answer?" he asks tentively unsure if this was the right thing to say or do, you never know with Bakura.

"I figured you wouldn't, but I also figure I would ask. The answer is you!" the last part was said in such anger that Ryou nearly bowed in fright. "You who is weak, afraid, and kind yet betrays me! Betrays me for the people who will abandon you soon enough and leave you in pieces so small nobody will be able to fix you even if they tried! I am the darker half of your soul the only one who would never leave you!" Bakura continued to rant loudly making the weaker squeak in terror.

"You know how about a little change in teaching! I will allow you to feel the pain of the outside world, without the safety of the ring to comfort you, OUT! Was the British boy's last command for that day.

####################################

Groaning Ryou crashed onto the bed sore, depressed, and tired on the third ay of freedom, or torture, whatever works. For the past few days since Bakura did not take over his body and fight back he has been beaten and bullied horribly, even worse than before. And not having the ring to go to, being locked out, Ryou was stuck in this painful experience until the annoyed dark side was ready to shield him again. The worse part? Yugi's cheerleading squad never noticed a thing or if they did cared in fact it seemed they were going out of their way to ignore him. It made Ryou ready to bed for forgiveness from another currently ignoring him.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind he felt a tugging sensation from the golden ring he always had to wear. That tug was a signal he could not, would not ignore so he stilled himself and soon found himself in front of the cold throne. Looking up he saw a pair of cold eyes watching him with no emotion as he got into a kneeling position. He had to use his hands to steady himself greatly because of all the nerves.

"Even I would not allow this punishment to go on for any longer when directed at you. Light have you seen it my way or should I expect you to still, after all I just showed you, protect the pharaoh and his group of unneeded cheerleaders in our next shadow game!" Bakura spoke each word which vibrated around the two and off the walls while searing into the resolve and memory of the younger.

"Please Bakura please I will not betray you just do not leave me alone again! I felt like I was going to die to hurt! Please!" Ryou pleaded desperately from his position under the throne, The separation from the other half of his soul was bad enough, but the fact he felt alone unwanted and unneeded by everyone was even worse on the teen's spirit and the dark being knew it too. Ryou knew he couldn't go back to that. This made Bakura chuckle darkly relishing the child's fear and need.

"Little light I know that, which is why I showed you the truth in the first place. I will never leave you so you do not have to ever worry about that. I will always be here to protect you as your darker half! Sleep though little light I have some business to do in the outside world with our body!" the stronger cooed letting Ryou slumber softly as he went out to meet the bullies who had no brains, because who with a brain would hurt the property of a thief?

#########################################

The host of the Millennium ring awoke in his bed that night feeling contented and safe. The feeling even stayed as he looked down to see the needles of his pendant digging into his skin. The blood brought to the surface only viewed as a comfort now, pain as the way to know he was not alone and was not forgotten. The darkness was now all he needed, all he cherished and with Bakura all he lived for. With that thought the white-haired male fell asleep oblivious to the crimson-brown eyes watching him and the ghostly arms, surrounding him protecting, him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own yugioh

I decided that it needed a lot of wrapping up so now if I have a good idea I update this! Lets continue this now cause I have a good idea.

#######################################

Going to the worst place for a guy like him was never fun. That's right Ryou had to go to Gym! Thankfully the ring wasn't exactly allowed to be worn in this class, or there would be major problems.

/What little light! You are not seriously going to take off the ring ever you aren't allowed!/ Bakura's voice vibrated painfully in the boy's head making it pound hard.

\Please let me do it just this one time then I can transfer classes or something so I don't have to again!\ Ryou pleaded knowing the answer before it was sent. After the incident Bakura had gotten even more protective than usual and the thought of Ryou out of his reach was apparently a little too much for the spirit.

/No wear it under your clothes light. I will not be separated from you, is that not your own wish?/ came the command.

\Of course I want you close, I hate the separation, I was worried about the teachers, but I remember now who I listen to who is important!\ Ryou whimpered at the thought of being alone especially after the incident two days ago.

/All is well now my host, my light/ was the only reply as Ryou got ready for his least favorite class.

Not only did you have to exert yourself in this class, but it reminded him of some bullying incidents earlier in the week. The trouble makers would gang up on the poor male carrying equipment which they made good use of while beating the defenseless person black and blue. While doing that they shouted insults that dug themselves in his memory. For some reason they were in the hospital. Swallowing his fear the British boy walked into the sweaty gym.

"You got some nerve walking into my class late!" Karita yelled angrily. After the monster world incident Karita put on a full mask of denial and went even harder on the male. This comment caused Bakura to stir in their soul slightly reminded of the last time he was faced with this particular teacher.

"Sorry sir," Ryou tried to be apologetic but failed seeing how he wasn't really sorry. Apparently Karita grew enough of a brain for those few seconds to know this.

"Five laps around the school, bunny hops!" he yelled making the class cringe slightly.

"But sir its dodge ball day," Yugi spoke up trying to help of course he only made it worse.

"Oh that's right alright geeks on one side everyone else on the other!" he ordered knowingly, he did have a half a class worth of geeks.

Separating Ryou silently thanked the fact this was his last class of the day. Especially after the geeks saw Karita gave all the balls to their opponents, they protested.

"So what if it isn't fair to you I am the teacher and I decide how its played!" Karita laughed loudly.

And with a blow of the whistle the balls flew at a painful speed and made an even worse sound when they hit something.

/What is this?/ Bakura yells in their mind when a ball flew too close for comfort too them.

\Dodge ball points of it dodge the ball then throw it at someone else\ Ryou explained while dodging the flying balls. Soon the darkness of the Millennium ring pulled his soul to his soul room leaving Bakura in control.

###################################################

When Ryou awoke he was in his room sleepy but aware of his surroundings. But he wouldn't be there for long as he felt a pull from the pendant he always wore. So the boy laid down and stilled himself so he could be pulled into his soul and then to Bakura's. For the third time in a week Ryou found himself under the cold throne of his darker half. Kneeling quickly, but carefully he looked to the dark being above him. Unfortunately for him the class Bakura had just witnessed had annoyed him greatly, and there was even more annoyance for the teacher, who saw fit to torture his host.

"I want you out of that class, light it will hurt you and I don't need or want you hurt," Bakura commanded in a rough voice, hostility to the teacher evident in his voice.

"Yes Bakura I will do as you say!" the weaker conceded quickly.

"Good little light now go to sleep I have business to attend to in our body," the older spoke making Ryou drift off into sleep succumbing to the darkness.

####################################################

As soon as Ryou awoke he knew the business was dealing with Karita. On the news Karita was hanging upside down from the top of the school bruised and bloodied screaming about monsters, darkness, and a torturer. Ryou smiled and changed the channel oblivious of the crimson brown eyes watching him and a smirk on the figures face.


	3. Chapter 3

Another idea came to me. In the story there might be a little tendershipping here and there but most of it will be small enough that it could just be friendship!

And here is chapter three sorry for any wrong grammar/spelling or oocness

########################################

It was a week later that the school returned to normal, and by normal it means that people weren't scared stiff and looking over their shoulder every five minutes. During that week Ryou turned to watch his crush do about her life. This was noticed by Bakura, who then made his distaste for the girl, Mia, very prominent.

Mia also noticed Ryou staring and smiled slightly. From where he was floating next to his host Bakura saw it was full of devious intentions that would only hurt the kindly boy. Unfortunately Ryou wasn't as good with seeing things like that and took it as a regular friendly gesture that didn't mean anything more. Mia was a girl with black hair with blue and green streaks. She also had blue eyes with flecks of green which caught the light making every boy fall for her foolishly.

The girl walked over to them, or rather Ryou, slowly and slightly unsure. Bakura noticed that the newcomer was acting very out of character, because she was usually very confident and determined. He also saw that Ryou was completely oblivious to this fact as she sat down next to him and started a quiet conversation about their lessons. She said that she didn't understand what they were learning about in class so Ryou started to show her tricks and the answers. The spirit growled making his host glance over in his direction in slight confusion before turning back to the one he was tutoring.

################################################

/Light do not talk to that girl she is nothing to you or I and will always be nothing!/ came the dark thought that night.

\But, Bakura she seems very nice and she could mean something if we let her in our hearts\ Ryou reasoned softly and carefully not understanding why Bakura was like this at the moment.

/You question my orders light! What is it that has you thinking she is even worth our attention, because I will tell you right now that nothing about her should appeal to you nothing/ he snapped angrily letting his emotions attack Ryou for a moment before calling them back.

\Why does she seem so bad to you?\ he asks flinching at the mental pains he was now dealing with. This got a snort from the other.

/Do as you will host/ was the last reply he obtained that day. This made him wince because Bakura only called him host when he was furious.

#########################################

The next day Bakura still was not talking to him reminding him immediately about the incident almost two weeks prior. This sent jolts of panic through the poor boy, so powerful that he couldn't stand.

To his displeasure it was a school day so with as much energy as he could muster he changed into his uniform and walked to school. He got to school a little early for which he thanked his lucky stars and cursed them too.

"Hey Ryou there you are I couldn't find you anywhere and I looked everywhere!" Mia's voice sounded out.

"Oh Mia I slept in slightly then I couldn't find the will to do anything I am shocked that I made it here the slightest bit early or even on time I thought for sure I would be late!" he laughed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well then you are really lucky and the fact you get here even earlier no wonder you are so smart!" Mia flattered.

"Thank you but I am not that smart actually," he spoke self-consciously shuffling from foot to foot with his head bowed to hide the blush creepy up his face.

"Oh nonsense you are the smartest in our class, but I will see you after class!" she giggled moving to her own seat.

#######################################

The day was finally ended and Ryou was packed up ready to go home and beg forgiveness from his other half. He was leaving the school only to be stopped by Mia and a whole group of bullies who grinned menacingly and cracked their knuckles. The white-haired boy stepped back slightly.

"You actually thought someone would lower themselves to speak with you without some ulterior motive please I only wanted to embarrass you. You act so kind and innocent but you are just a little devil laughing inside as you watch others struggle!" she growled before laughing quickly follows by her little group. This made the kind boy shrink slightly.

Then out of his bag he pulled out a couple of rocks he always had with them unknown to everyone even Bakura himself. He threw them and they both hit the witch making her screech so loud that she scared away all the animals in the vicinity. Using this distraction Ryou ran the long way home that could only be accessed by a smaller person which he used to his advantage since his pursuers were twice his size. Giving them the slip he sped home locking the door behind him. Inside he collapsed onto his bed where he cried long and hard until he finally fell asleep and his soul unconsciously traveled to his soul room for safety.

When he woke up he was still in the soul room. "How did I get here?" he asked aloud in the empty room. His only answer was his soul being pulled to Bakura's soul room. Seeing the throne struck fear into him every time before and this time was no different. He again went into a kneeling position, but this time he couldn't bring himself to lift his head to meet the gaze of his other half. Instead he kept it down shaking in slight fear.

"Little light have you not learned by now that I am always right and that you should listen to me?" he admonished softly making Ryou shake more from tears.

"I don't know why I allow myself to be fooled by these people and then get myself hurt because of it and hurt our bond I got so scared when you didn't talk to me this morning!" he cried.

"You are still young and make those mistakes and they are nothing to be ashamed of if you learn from them. And I felt that but I needed you to see you made a mistake going the slightest bit against me!" he cooed gently showing a rare amount of kindness to his host

"Yes Bakura , please help me please I don't want to be hurt or to be alone please help me!" the weaker of the two begged.

"Of course I will I am your other half and as long as I'm here you will never be alone or hurt for I will protect you from every single thing!" he assured before letting his power make Ryou relax and fall asleep before going to deal with that wretched girl who broke his lighter half's heart and then tried to hurt him physically on top of that!

Ryou woke up the next day at eight in the morning to find the news talking about a hurt girl. Wait was that Mia? It is! She was hardly recognizable. Her body was bruised and bloodied and her face was lumped beyond full repair. Her voice croaked and squeaked when she talked and she was blabbering about ghosts and torture. Next to her was a picture of a message written in her own blood:

Let how you look on the outside reflect what you are on the inside an ugly monster who watches people suffer!

Ryou laughed slightly and leaned back not noticing the proud spirit floating near by with a smirk on his face


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh if I did there would be major changes!

###########################

/Little light will you come to me in my soul room/ came the sudden request. This made Ryou freeze slightly, usually being called to his other half was after a fight or to be told he did something wrong and needed punishment. Also the summoning was usually a not so gentle tug from his Millennium Ring.

\Did I do something wrong?\ he asked hesitantly prompting confusion to flow over their link.

/No, but is there any reason that you would speak that if so peak now and your punishment will not be as severe/ he spoke with suspicion.

\It is just you tend to only summon me for that reason so I thought that I might have done something wrong without meaning to and...\ he was cut short by waves of reassurance flowing to him and then through him.

/That is because I have had no other reason up to now, but this time I have another, unless you do not want to talk with the other half of your soul/ Bakura's chuckle resounded through him prompting a shiver to pass through as well.

\Of course I want to!\ he mentally shouted with indigence causing another round of Bakura laughter to follow.

/I know light it is just so fun to tease you/ he murmured making it seem to Ryou that it was directed straight into his sensitive ear. But just as he was to leave his body he took a look at the clock that hung nearby and nearly fell out of his seat in his hurry to get up. It was 7:00 on a Monday morning and he was late to school!

\Oh no its Monday and I am going to be so late! I can't talk to you now Bakura so we can talk later\ he cried picking up his backpack and bolting out the door. The boy was in such a rush that he didn't even feel the anger coming from the link he cherished above all else or the glowering eyes from the spirit hovering next to him unnoticed.

#######################################################

Only when lunch came around did Ryou notice the unusual silence from with other half. This made him very worried as he didn't know what he did to upset the ancient thief. What usually happened inn his lunch was he would eat silently until the voice that kept the dark abyss of loneliness away, spoke prompting a smile and the advance depression to recede quickly. Today though no sound came from the other and that let the depression he tried to always hold back wash over him making it very hard to stop the tears he hid behind his eyes.

\Hey are you alright?/ he asked fearing that someone else had invaded their mind and interfered with their growing and strengthening bond. This thought made him very uncomfortable. There was no answer, but thankfully he did not feel another presence in the safety that is his soul protected by Bakura's.

########################################################

Wearily Ryou stumbled into his home that afternoon. Not only did Bakura say silent letting the horrible monsters of loneliness and fear come back to him, but he had two tests in his worst, or least favorite, classes and a long and tiring review for a third test tomorrow. Flopping onto the bed he groaned. He had barely slept the night before and to have two tests was torture. The boy slowly brought out the notes he had written in the review along with his textbooks to copy what he missed thinking about his darkness. He yawned every so often during his work. Soon he realized that he missed a lot considering all the statements and facts adding up in his notebook. Dinner was also lonely making the British boy need to bite back a whimper.

Now in the peace and quiet of his home he felt the anger radiating from his pendant. In a response to it he sent the waves of his confusion to what he had done back to his counterpart.

/Are you serious Little Host? You do not know what you have done to warrant my anger you think! Think about it a little more carefully before you answer/ Bakura growled angrily making the weaker flinch at the mental pain he was receiving from the dark emotions.

\Please I don't know tell me so I don't do it again!\ he pleaded helplessly against the torrent of raw rage and distrust buffeting his soul

/But the thing is you keep doing it over and over! You promise that I am your first priority yet you run off to do some meager thing even as I call upon you/ he spoke slowly letting the words, and his emotions, attack the weaker one's conscience.

\Oh no not again! I didn't mean to I am so used to having multiple things controlling me that I keep forgetting that only one thing is important and that I should only care about you!\ he cried starting to berate himself at angering the only thing in existence that he needed to please at least in his mind most of the time until he remembers his father's control on him.

/There it is again! I forget I forget this is one thing that you should never forget I am the other half of your soul nobody understands you like I do and nobody ever will so why do you forget that I am here? And why must you stay in that school?/ he responded practically screaming in the other's ear.

\If I don't stay my dad will find out and since until I am eighteen I am practically owned by him he will punish me and he will find out about you and take you and the Millennium Ring away and I just couldn't bare that! I need you here yet I just make you angry\ he sobbed. This made the dark being actually take pity on his lighter side so he kneeled next to the boy and wrapped him in his ghostly arms.

/There there little light all you had to do was explain yourself. I realize that your father can separate us and jeopardize our growing link that is still slightly unstable. I felt the depression you felt when I don't talk to you and never thought to mention it but now I see to much time without the other part of you can hurt the weaker side of the soul and now I know that you need me more than ever/ he cooed calming the distress he felt flowing from the other making Ryou slump in gratefulness.

\What was it that you wanted to talk about\ he finally spoke after a few minutes of contented silence.

/You still have things that you answer to once you don't I have something that I want to teach you/ he replied calmly not sure if Ryou was as stable as he seemed. /Now study for that test/

Hey questions for anyone that decides to read this-

Should Ryou learn magic? Should he learn to steal a little? Both? And final question should I turn this into a real story and make this have a lot more Tendershipping?

Anyone who has an opinion and wants to share please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any characters except random ocs

Warning: slight tea bashing

I figured out another chapter slight tendershipping if you squint.

###################################################\

If there was ever a time that Ryou Bakura was frustrated now would be it. After three weeks of avoidance Yugi Mouto and his cheerleaders decided that they were going to talk and joke with him like they had always did it. Ryou was ready to send them off as rudely as possible.

/Are you not seeing the benefit light? They think that you are still their friend, we can use this to get their weaknesses out in the open, or are you still answering to them/ Bakura sighed slightly.

\No of course not you have shown me how much they lie, so I will do this if you want me to\ he quickly corrected the spirit, he for one wanted to prove his faithfulness. Apparently the other could see that because he chuckled and nodded slightly.

/I know and see your determination to be faithful and must say that I am impressed/ he spoke.

".. what do you think Ryou?" Yugi asked efficiently snapping the male back to attention much to his and the spirit's annoyance.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not hear the question I must have zoned out even when I tried to pay attention to you my friend!" he apologized innocently hiding a smirk when Bakura snickered and his friends let out small smiles and chuckles.

"It's alright Ryou we know that you did not mean to do it are you tired or hungry?" Tea giggled flirtatiously making the white-haired boy and the ancient thief internally cringe and gag slightly. On the outside though he just smiled shyly and blushes, which took all his self-control.

"Thanks you so much Tea you are so kind I don't know what is wrong with me today I have been out of it all day it is so embarrassing and awkward!" he exclaimed all but spitting out the word 'kind' and purposely going on and on to make it seem more real.

"You know we haven't hung out as much since Yugi last freed you from that dark spirit your ring hosts. He was so nasty, rude and just plain evil! Ryou did he ever hit you or anything?" she went on in her nasally tone of voice.

Ryou breathed deeply and felt Bakura do it as well. It was not working in the slightest! Their anger came in wave joining together and flowing outwards.

"Hey what's that you guys?" Tristan yells pointing toward the British boy's feet where a white glow was forming.

"What is what?" Tea asked getting down on her hands and knees making her skirt ride up a little. Unfortunately once she was down there the glow let loose a blast which hurled into her face getting steadily brighter each second until it vanishes. Where it hit bumps started to rise on her face. Over the course of a few seconds the bumps grew and spread taking up the right half of her face bubbling.

Tea then started to scream and shout bringing the group a lot of attention from the others still around the courtyard after school. While they were distracted Ryou turned and bolted down the street and to his home not looking back to see only Yugi and Joey watch him go, the spirit floating next to him the whole way there. He was out of breath by the time he got there, but at the moment he did not care he was very confused.

"What was that?" he panted addressing the transparent figure next to him. He turned to see Bakura's eyes wide in shock he rarely showed to people even his lighter half and trusted friend.

/That was the beginnings of magic dear light something I didn't expect to see for at least a little longer which means that our bond is stronger than I thought though I know it isn't strong enough for you to be in control or be taught it yet/ Bakura choked out making Ryou stare at him in shock before nodding in hesitant understanding knowing at the least this much. They were close, but they were not as close as two sides of a soul should be and they needed to fix it!

##################################################

Yeah it wasn't that long but I have another idea that I will be writing! Some questions are also on my mind:

What type of magic should Ryou be best at I have an idea but what do you think?

What monster should be Ryou's most trusted to summon because there has to be a closest one?

And

Should Yugi and Joey stay by Ryou because I think they should but I want your opinion?

Please if you have an opinion and want to share it Review I want to know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh, yugioh cards or anything but the plot and my ocs.

Yay I have another update! And it is longer than the last one!

#########################

_Screams were surrounding him, but from where he did not know it was so dark he couldn't see. Just when he thought that Ryou saw a red glow coming from a few feet away. Walking towards it slowly it seemed to steadily get brighter until it was almost blinding. Once Ryou was right next to it the darkness surrounding him changed it to a cavern of some sorts where people were bound and led to a bunch of fire pits._

_ No not led pushed into the flames screaming and flailing to get out helplessly. One after the other, family after family even children weren't spared from the cruel act. Ryou heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see a child cloaked in the shadows so his features weren't visible watching in almost silent horror before at almost the exact same time the two ran out of the cave and out of the nearby village that as soon as they got out of went up in flames. They ran through the desert to another cave not very far where the child fell to his knees and cried. He cried for his dead family and his dead friend, and for the rest of the village._

##########################

Ryou let out a gasp sitting up in a small puddle of sweat, like the dream was real and he could still feel the flames with the heat dancing on his skin. Even though he was in the safety of his bed he started to cry. He cried for the people burned alive in that village, and for the child left alone in the world fending for himself after seeing such a horrible and devastating event occur. His distress was so high it disturbed Bakura who materialized next to him in worry only to see a sobbing mess.

/Are you alright? Why is it that you are crying dear light/ Bakura asked once Ryou calmed down slightly having been quiet up until that point. Ryou then explained his dream carefully making Bakura cringe slightly knowing then just what his light had saw and knew how unpleasant it was, but just to make sure. /You say that a village had been burned alive except for a small boy who ran away/

\Yes and it scares me do you think that was real, poor boy?\ Ryou whimpered pushing the covers away because the warmth reminded him of the fire taking the people's lives away. Bakura sighed this wasn't the way he wanted to break it to the sensitive male.

/It was light/ Ryou turned to him in curiosity, confusion and slight fear. /That was my village and the boy you saw was me you were watching one of my own memories which wasn't the way I wanted you to find out about them/

\Oh my that happened to you why in the world would people do such a thing and who were those people\ These questions made Bakura shake his head at the innocence of the younger male.

/Those people were the pharaohs guards and they did it to create the Millennium items for the pharaoh/

This made Ryou gasp covering his mouth in shock. His eyes were wide as he brought his ring up to eye level.

/Come with me to my soul room you need to meet some people/ Bakura finished disappearing. Getting use to this allowed Ryou to quickly leave his body and bring himself to his darker half's side.

There was something different about the room this time though. Spirits were floating around the poor boy. That was until a snap of one's fingers sounded through the room, then the spirits were gone surrounding the darker soul instead. After they recognized the ancient thief they circled the room and the both of the people in it.

"Now light don't be scared these are the spirits of my family, these are the spirits of Kul Elna. This means they are your family as well though it was in another life," he spoke letting some souls get closer to him in a sort of caring gesture.

"Oh my hello my name is Ryou!" he let out a shy laugh making some spirits coo slightly, and he could also hear laughing from others.

"He is so cute! Just like Bakura when he was younger! Isn't he just so sweet?" one voice chuckled and one spirit came closer. Roy blushed at these words sending more laughs and coos his way.

"He has watched my memory of the destruction of Kul Elna and he is my reincarnation in this new time!" he yelled prompting the spirits to ripple before glowing and gathering together something growing in the middle of them all. Finally out of them came a small tablet and a card. They gave both things to him letting out proud noises when he took them. When Ryou looked down he almost choked on his spit.

"This is way to powerful!" he stuttered eyes wide in complete shock at what he had been given.

"They felt that you could use it so now a protector of our village is your and if you befriend of capture another monster to use instead you will still have this monster's strength if it is needed. To be given this means you are accepted into our village, into our family, and into the hearts of these villagers." Bakura explained carefully so he didn't overwhelm the British boy. "Now summon that monster so that we, and it, know you are one of us fully and that you carry us with you in your new partner!"

"How in the name of pickles and ketchup do I do that exactly?" Ryou exclaims in clear distress not wanting to disappoint his new family. The spirits seemed to know what he was thinking because the soothingly brushed against him.

"You will just know _my_ light so do your best and if you fail we will teach you," Bakura smirked slightly at the sight of the spirits comforting one of their own but knew that he couldn't handle anymore of that.

Ryou nodded and started to breathe deeply thinking about what he had to do. An unknown voice was whispering in his head and suddenly he had the feeling he knew what to do. Focusing on the tablet he had gotten from his new family he let his energy flow out of him and to the tablet whispering the name of the monster he had been given, "Darklord Asmodeus!"

A man was summoned forth. He had a white robe on with armor covering the top half and chains surrounding his waist. Upon his face he wore a mask so only his yellow eyes were visible. His mask had silver winds protruding from either side. From his back sprouted a pair of lavender wings. Surrounding him though was a strange blue light that shimmered and glowed.

The spirits let out a sense of pride for their new family member getting it. But their pride could not nearly match that of Bakura's as he gazed upon his lighter half and the monster that would protect him until he collected more to increase his safety. There were many protectors of the village once occupied by thieves, these monsters were ones who saw that even though they did bad things they were bad people, and one of the hardest to summon was now brought back by the innocent male that stood in front of him. Bakura had no doubt though that the spirits were only done for now and that soon they would give them something else for whatever reason they saw fit.

"Light when we are closer we will be able to lock a lot of hidden abilities, but I know that we will be able to use the other's monsters or respective abilities if needed," he said making Ryou smile happily. The souls saw that for now they needed to rest giving that gift so they departed after another round of cooing at Ryou who flushed at the attention. Yes they were a family now, but there was something missing.

#######################

Darklord Asmodeus

Level 8

Attribute: Dark

Fairy/effect

3000/2500

Summon from hand by sending one fairy monster from your hand or deck to the graveyard.

Yes this is a real card and one of my favorites! It is really strong and kind of easy to summon so it is useful to have, look it up it is so cool. Yeah there is going to be gifts for both of them but I thought first Ryou should get his partner! Did you like Jealous Bakura at the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do not own yugioh

Sorry if this was horrible I had a bit of a hard time with this one!

#################

It had been two days ago that Ryou obtained that monster! After he had woken up from the night he thought it was just a dream, but then he noticed he was holding something! He looked down and noticed the card he was given in his hand and knew that he didn't just dream it. After he had put in his deck, which was very similar to Bakura's except that it had a few different cards and techniques.

Bakura was constantly watching his host that morning. Making sure that Ryou's monster's power didn't overwhelm him. Though to his surprise the monster didn't even try, it was content with its partner! It didn't surprise him that Ryou was brought into their family so easily, but it did surprise him when he was given a shadow monster especially that shadow monster.

Ryou himself was still in shock until he got to school, and he still only snapped out of it when Tea walked in lumps still on her face and screeching. She was ranting about how Ryou did it, Tristan backing her up while Yugi and Joey were arguing with them about it.

/Looks like Pharaoh's on our side light, and you split up that group/ Bakura laughed in pride making Ryou flush for seemingly no reason to others around him.

\Yeah so do you really think they are on your side now even slightly\ he asks noting that Yugi was looking annoyed at something the two annoyances said.

/No he killed my people he isn't about to help me just you because he thinks you are his friend and therefore on his side/ the spirit explains making the host freeze thinking something that might be interesting for his dark side.

\You know he doesn't remember his old life and he seems too nice to do something like that even if he did so maybe he didn't know what went on. Maybe someone did it with his men without his authorization or under false pretenses\ Ryou spoke up.

/And that would mean what exactly light/ Bakura question, he was a thief not a scholar!

\He was tricked into sending out his forces for something else, but instead of doing what they told him they attacked your village instead. Maybe they did it without telling the pharaoh the cost of the Millennium items\ Ryou explained carefully.

/That actually does make sense the one ruling was his father at the time and he believe that everyone was a nice person and would do as they said they would, a person easily tricked and now that I think about it the only advisor there was his scheming brother Aknadin/ the spirit conceded going back into the ring to think about what he just learned.

######################

At lunch Yugi and Joey came to sit with the wearer of the Millennium Ring making it so the spirit and his host couldn't speak with each other much to their annoyance.

"Hey Ryou we wanted to apologize on our, or rather Tea and Tristan's, behavior! We really didn't mean to ignore you. And we really hate how the others talk about Bakura!" Yugi spoke bowing his head in shame.

"Yeah we've, Yugi, Pharaoh and I, thought about it and there most be a reason that Bakura hates Pharaoh so much and since he doesn't remember the past we don't know!" Joey continued knowing that Yugi always hated explaining that part.

/Well well tell them that I will tell them the reason if they come to our house today after school/ Bakura's voice vibrated as he spoke.

"Bakura says that he will explain if you come to our house after school!" Ryou repeated getting a choking noise from Joey while he was swallowing his food and a stare from Yugi.

"So he is back I had the feeling, but didn't want to confront you about it," Yugi spoke but his voice was unusually deep signifying the switch of control.

/He knew! And he didn't confront us! Maybe he is on our side/ Bakura mentally yelled making the one in control jump and giving him a huge headache.

"You knew? Yet you didn't confront us?" Ryou questioned getting chuckles from the ancient king.

"Well the spouts of magic, the separation, the temper, what went on in gym a few weeks ago, and let us not forget the people touched by shadow magic that weren't victims were enough to clue me in," Yami smirked making the wearer of the Millennium ring flush brightly. "And I didn't confront because you weren't doing anything bad. He did all those stuff to people who hurt you right! He wasn't trying to take over the world so I didn't need to step in!"

/Words of true wisdom or true lazy kings I cannot decide/ Bakura smirked.

"Pharaoh" Joey cried in exasperation getting another round of chuckles from the spirit of the Millennium puzzle.

####################

The day went by quickly after that and soon it was time to explain things to the old king of Egypt.

"First things first we will be only telling you a short version because Bakura doesn't trust you yet maybe in the future he says, but he still has his doubts!" Ryou warned knowing that he needed to clear this up before going any further.

"It is a reasonable thought he has hated me for millennia and we will need time to trust each other!" Yami agreed wholeheartedly. Ryou breathed deeply getting ready to explain what happened.

"The Millennium items were created from the souls of ninety-nine villagers burned alive from the thief village of Kul Elna. Only of villager a small child escaped the cruel fate scared from seeing the deaths of his family and friends," Ryou was repeating the thief's exact word. "It was Bakura he was only a child and he watched this act done in the pharaoh father's word or so he thought now we think that the king didn't know and he was tricked into letting the people who killed his village go there!"

Pharaoh's eyes were wide in complete shock and Joey looked like he was about to puke.

"We thank you for telling us thief and thief's light it must have been hard. We are on your side and will think about this a lot!" Yami spoke before leaving bringing Joey with him not out of fear, disgust or anything like that but respect for the ones his father wronged.

###################

Well now Bakura and Ryou have two new allies! Pharaoh knows what the reason for the grudge of the thief is! This was a hard chapter oh well!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey! I have another chapter ready and this one is a little different! Bakura has finally lost his patience and shows his host another lesson, don't worry it has a nice ending for you! Ryou needs to learn though!

Disclaimer: do not own yugioh!

Warning: slight violence!

############################

Bakura was annoyed! His host's father came back three days ago and for the whole time he was ignores by Ryou. The fact he could feel the sorrow of the younger to not be able to talk didn't help in fact it angered him even more! After becoming allies with the pharaoh, the pharaoh's host, and Wheeler the spirit thought his host would finally be all his, but then his father comes and steals him away again! Time for a talk.

/Light stop this ignoring me, I do not like it and I expect you to be loyal to only me! So talk and explain why you are ignoring me/

\Oh Bakura I don't mean to but if my father sees me spacing at weird times he will get concerned and stuff\ his voice was filled to the brim with sadness, pain and regret.

/I am tired of that excuse, come to my soul room we need to talk and some things I had not wished to talk about/

After a few minutes Ryou came in fear plastered to his face and permeated the air around him, greatly enjoyed by the dark being once again perched a top the cold stone throne. A smirk crossing lips as he looked down and took in a shaking form and bowed head. Eyes so cold you could freeze looking into them too long showed sadistic glee as he surveyed the submission and obedience to him, but that wasn't enough, not nearly.

The dark side let out his rage and frustration to fill the room while the shadows previously resting in the cracks and corners grabbed the light pulling his tightly so that he couldn't get away from his punishment. Ryou couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped his mouth adding to the glee of the other.

"Light submit and maybe your punishment will lift ever the slightest bit," Bakura growled. With that order the captured one slumped relinquishing his soul to his dark side's cruel punishments and twisted rules. "Good boy, now until further notice you are practically my pet, you will listen and your reward is less of my wrath is shown to you, but if you step even a small bit out of line more punishment a waits."

"Yes Bakura," he droned monotonously obtaining a slap to the face so hard that he had to spit out blood.

"If you talk you will address me respectfully!" he ordered getting a nod in response. "Good."

He snapped his fingers and the shadows released his new 'pet'. The boy dropped to the stone floor harshly, making him groan loudly in pain, earning himself a kick to the stomach. The younger started to cough and choke on his spit because of the force of the blow. While he was bent over the ancient thief picked him up by the hair, surprisingly not taking any hair out.

Bringing him over to the desk he placed the boy over a chair and went to rummage in the drawers. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a leather belt, not studded he wanted to punish not kill the male. He lifted the shirt worn by the other to his neck showing all of his back which he then started to hit with the leather clothing article. He kept it up until the back before him was cherry red and the male was screaming his throat hoarse.

"You need to feel the full extent to my anger light!" Bakura said darkly making the other whimper and whine.

"Please stop I am trying to learn, but it is so hard, you are the only one who can help me, please! Give me another chance!" Ryou begged almost choking on the tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. The sight of tears almost stopped the older but he knew that he needed to teach the lighter this lesson, the lesson to listen to your darker half.

"Chances are for those who deserve them! Do you deserve them?" Bakura questioned.

"Please I will try even harder you are important to me, but so is my dad!" he sobbed tears now running gently from his wet eyes. Then the light felt his darker half's hand cup his face and gently turn it to meet his own.

"I do not like to compete for anything and that especially goes for my lighter half's attention, all of which should be focused on **me** and pleasing **me**! I am a thief I steal, I kill, I hurt, and greed is something that I have a lot of and a lot of understanding of!" he murmured feeling his anger evaporate at the sorrowful regret filled look worn by the smaller. He was caught off guard when the smaller hugged him blubbering apologies. Bakura sighed before wrapping his arms around the other, now acutely aware of how young the other was, and how little he actually new.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Ryou cried in to his shirt.

"It is alright now light I am still unbelievably angry but I understand as well. You are still so young and do not understand some important things which is why I am here so I cannot fault you for unknowingly doing harm!" Bakura conceded.

"Thank you! Please help me stop doing this I hate hurting our bond or angering you!" Ryou begged. Bakura smirked at the sheer need in the younger's voice as he grabbed the thief's shirt.

'Now' he thought, 'How to deal with that slime of a father he is ruining my light's devotion and heart'

The thief then noticed the light had fallen asleep in exhaustion this earned a smile from the older who carefully brought his light to his soul room and on to the bed.

#####################

Hey what did you think? I will post again *pauses* as soon as I have an idea to write for this story! *sweat drop* and when I figure out what to do to the father because yes he is a bad guy in this fic!

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY MAYBE WEEK IF YOU DO!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: do not own yugioh

Wow another chapter I have. This one is going to be a little fluffy and has Ryou learning a bit from Bakura or the other way around either way! I can't believe I got this far in a story! Well here is the next chapter!

#############################

Ryou woke up to the feeling of a soothing hand petting his aching back gently. The hand felt so good wherever it covered stopped stinging and started to sing. The boy couldn't help but push against the hand trying to get more of the sensation so wonderful. This got a soft, but dark chuckle from the owner of the cold healing hand.

"Such a good light! And soon you'll only obey me! Lovely light don't you like our closeness?" Bakura's voice whispered from above floating into his ears and dominating his sleepy mind like a light of a beacon home from the cold cave of darkness. The tired male yawned and nodded before snuggling deeper in to the warmth surrounding him. "Then allow yourself to follow only me, your friends and family are allowed to be near, but the first one in your heart must be I! Allow me to lead you, strengthen, and teach you!"

The whispers were so nice and said in such emotion that he couldn't help but succumb to the darker half. He wanted this closeness this happiness, this safeness, this bond! He then realized how horrible the fact that he kept betraying the other was, why would he betray his other half what was wrong with him? Unfortunately these thoughts went across his cherished link. And these thoughts made the older furious though he showed little of it.

"There is nothing wrong with you light! You are used to obeying a lot of sources, and don't understand you only need me to survive. But now you have seen my greed, anger, and possessiveness so you need to stay by me promise I will have you by me with me, helping me!" Bakura admonished gently. Ryou shuddered at the kind tone, he just realized how much he appreciated Bakura and needed him. Then he felt the arms around him that he hadn't noticed before tighten to bring his body against a warm chest and his ear right against the dark one's heart, soothed by the constant beats that ran through the chest. "The light you possess is such a lovely thing! My anger and greed are receding, something I never thought would never happen, and it's because of you that it is! But I do need to teach your father a lesson for the all the past hurt he gave you, unfortunately I do not know his weakness, so will you help me?"

Ryou smiled lightly before leaning in and giving his own suggestion making a smirk come to the dark one's face and his eyes light up. Plus he had a few things he could add as extra.

##################################

Ryou's father, Taiyo Bakura was a very devious man who could put up an act that contradicted his own opinions. His wife had known this as well but had thought nothing about it when she had brought home her two children. This acting was the only reason he was able to pull off caring for his freak of a son. His interest in the occult and monster world was unhealthy and unnatural. The only reason the father pretended to care was because Ryou looked so much like Amane, his precious angel!

He looked into the mirror to see his long dead wife and daughter, staring back at him with cold dead eyes and no emotion on their faces. They began to talk in ghostly voices that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere and sent shivers down his spine.

"How dare you be so horrible to Ryou my little baby boy, we have seen all your actions to him and we are ashamed to call you our family! You seek to destroy his spirit because of his interests! You are not the one I thought I loved how dare, you even think about the stuff you do!" Ryou's mother started.

"You aren't the father I have once known and adored, in fact Ryou shouldn't have gotten someone as horrible as you to watch him!" Amane finished and their appearances changed and morphed into that of two man-eater bugs! Then they changed into muck coming together and shaping in to the form of a monster so gruesome the male whimpered.

Taiyo stepped back in fear. This was so freaky, what was going on? The part of the muck came to wrap itself around his legs making him struggle even more.

"Please leave me alone!" Taiyo screamed backing up even more when the muck let go. He started to fall and the muck turned in to darkness that swallowed him up, making him feel like he went down forever. That is until he hit his floor that seemed un-effected by what just happened. Was that only a dream? He then started to cry for his deceased family and himself.

###############################

Bakura was very happy and proud! Not only has his light finally sworn himself to him, but he also helped him get back on the father so aggravating. All it took was a few hallucinations and statements! Ryou will make a good student, and a student he soon will be!

###########################################

Ok I see that I repeat a little but Ryou has finally gotten what he needs through his thick head! So what did you guys think, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Um I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in like a month!

Well here it is please don't be mad at me!

#####################

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling the pride coming from his dark side and sighing contently, it finally felt like he had done the right thing, pledged himself to the other half of his soul. Unfortunately it was time to get up and go to school.

/You don't have to go there light it takes you away from the bonding when you think so hard right now I need you to lay back in this soul room and let your energy connect with mine I will take your body for you/

\Why do we need to bond I thought that happened when I got the Millennium Ring\

/No my light that bound you to me as my host, this is something that will take our energies and will give us claim to the other/

\Then you should come in here and stay by me! Not to sound childish or demanding but I want to be by you! Please\

/*sigh* alright I will be there in a second lighter half/

True to his word he came in a second later hopping on to the bed that was there and immediately wrapping the younger tightly with him as if to make sure nobody could ever take him away. Somehow Ryou knew this was because of the 'bonding' and snuggled back. The next thing he knew an unneeded memory was brought to the front of both their minds.

###########FLASHBACK######################

_"AH! Please_ _stop please! I didn't mean to do it!" Ryou cried slightly._

_ "Too bad freak!" Ushio growled pushing him against the lockers, it was the first day of Domino High and he had already accidentally angered the top bully there what luck! The worst thing is he forgot his pendant that always made him feel better in the locker the bully was now blocking. "Next time don't get gutsy and trip me you punk you may be new here but that doesn't mean you can't recognize your obvious superiors!"_

_ "What superiors?" a voice asks behind them and they turned to see Joey Wheeler smirking leaning against the lockers._

_ "You little annoyance I am pretty sure I remember beating you before little Yugi stepped in!" he grinned cockily._

_ Faster than people thought possible for him Joey ran up and punched him in the face hard! The bully screamed as his nose cracked slightly, Ryou used this distraction to drop a few books which Ushio tripped on falling over! He hit his head and after the two collected everything they ran fast. When they got to the other side of the school they went into the bathroom and collapsed laughing slightly._

#################FLASHBACK########################

"Well lighter half I can definitely see which of the friendship group I can somewhat respect that punch can only come from someone with an experience with hurt, and breaking laws!" Bakura smirked.

"Didn't I tell you? Joey was in a gang they stole, hurt and almost killed a lot when they weren't challenging others to a fight!" Ryou spoke softly when these came out.

"How do you know?" Bakura asked.

"Before you and pharaoh went at it Joey and I were really close!"

"I see well since we are all on the same side you two can again be very close!"

This made the lighter half smile slightly, but that stopped when a sudden jolt of pain come from all over him. He clung to the older in pain and fear.

"Calm down light this happens which is another reason why I didn't let you go to school!"

Ryou grimaced but relaxed as much as he could this was going to be a long day!

#######################################

I know this was short but I couldn't think of anything I'll try to get another u really soon, don't be mad at me!

The bonding is how Ryou gets more of his powers remember in chapter 5 Bakura said they needed to be closer for him to unlock his abilities well this is them growing closer and their souls intertwining even more!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

I got this up Yay!

/Zorc\

#######################

_Ryou felt warm. Not the good warm where you want to snuggle up in it, but the kind of warm where you needed to get out of the place and into a place where there was air conditioning. Opening his eyes Ryou saw that he was in a black void except for a rock door with a fiery Millennium symbol burning on it._

_ /Ah the little angel. What will be your best power? Will you bring the world down in flames, drown the world with the sea, make the earth crumble and crack, or will overturn the land and cities with the wind. Will you blind the world with light, or scare the world with darkness? How will you destroy the world for me my little pawn? We will see\_

_ "Who are you? Why would I help you?" he screamed out to the darkness._

_ /Who am I little angel? Why would you help me? Why it's simple! I am the creator and ruler of the darkness! I will take the world into the dark realm and I will rule it\_

_ "Never! I will never help you either!" Ryou yelled floating backwards to get away, but the voice wasn't done with him just yet._

_ /You will help me you have no choice in the matter soon we will see your strengths. So go and reveal what exactly you can do\_

_#######################################_

Ryou woke up shooting up and gasping throwing off Bakura by accident making him jump up and yell, "What's wrong Ry" he stopped feeling the presence of his old master and pieced together what had happened or at least some of it. "He talked to you didn't he?"

"Who is he?" Ryou asked fearfully.

"My old master Zorc. What the heck did he say light?"

"He said that he wanted to know my power and that whatever it is that I would destroy the world for him!" Ryou whimpered fearfully.

"Don't worry light he won't hurt you unless you try to take him down!"

Just then a fire started at the end of the bed and traveled up to the light stroking his leg and moving to envelop him in what was probably a protective embrace. Bakura watched this in astonishment he had thought it was going to be light, not fire or as he liked to call it the Mesmerizing Death.

"What is going on?" Ryou questioned, he hadn't felt the flames only the warmth.

"We found your talent Lighter half! Your strongest power will be with fire."

#######################################

**Hey guys I know this is short but now I have to think of something else, sorry if you wanted to be light or something like that but fire comes with a lot of new powers that I hinted at with Bakura think about it "Mesmerizing Death". Review and I will get the next chapter up quickly in fact if I get a good idea I can get it up tonight or tomorrow. So give a suggestion if you want always open for those! Thanks for reading and again please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in like two months but I tend to get stuck on some chapters and so if you every see me lagging behind I would like you to remind me that this story is here. And reviews make me update faster ;)

Ok here it is the next chapter!

###################################

Ever since the fire talent was revealed Bakura didn't say anything to him. It was almost more maddening then when he angered the dark, no scratch that it was worse because he hadn't done anything to anger the dark this time and that hurt more than anything else.

Finally two days after their bond had strengthened (cause Ra forbids it completed all at once and saved everyone more hassle).

/I could help\ Ryou stiffened when Zorc once again clouded his mind before he pushed the voice out. It had been getting easier and easier to get in touch with the dark ruler.

Then he felt a stirring in his soul, pulling him to the soul door that had been locked for the last couple days because Bakura had decided that he had no energy to go to school or go back to his body. He floated (yes he figured out how to do that in his soul room, sue him he was bored. Or don't that was good to) to the door and out into the hallway. He stared longingly at the other door in the hall before reaching out and opening it going in.

Walking to the throne he kneeled, it was a habit he really wanted to break.

"No need light I am not mad at you for once!" the calm voice of his dark was aggravating. "Are you angry?"

"No." he relied calmly looking away as he stood.

Then he felt his head being turned ever the slightest to look into brown eyes that showed no emotion that just made him angrier for some reason. "I think you are!"

"Well maybe because I was LOCKED in to my soul room for NO REASON WHATSOEVER for two days while my darker half sat in my body. I have the right THANK YOU VERY **MUCH**!" he stomped his foot angrily. "WHAT reason WHAT PERFECTLY GOOD reason did you have to LOCK ME IN THERE? I would REALLY like to KNOW!"

A slap to the face would've made him stop probably or even a sharp word or two, but instead he got a chuckle, A CHUCKLE!

"Well, well looks like I had been right after all!" Bakura smirked, that smirk was really irritating Ryou

"About?" Ryou hissed.

"After unlocking your fire talent I thought to myself 'well fire users tend to get angered easily after using so much energy or at certain random times so why don't I let him cool off'! I think that helped don't you?" he explained still oh-so-calm. Ryou twitched. Bakura was watching with an eyebrow raised obviously waiting.

"You could have said SOMETHING or visited. It was BORING and ANNOYING! What in the name of Ra gave you the right to do that when I didn't do anything WRONG!" he screeched.

"That is enough yelling light. I only do what I do because I care!" Bakura growled grabbing the teen before looking over his shoulder. Ryou followed over his shoulder and paled. Fire was all around the room.

"Whoa-what?" he squeaked he backed into his darker half.

"Don't be afraid of your own element light. You made it, it came to protect you from whatever was giving you stress. Control your emotions or it could get ugly!" Bakura whispered into his ear.

Suddenly he wanted to be engulfed in the flames, they wouldn't hurt him, and they wanted him inside of them. He stepped forward, moving closer and closer. Until he was literally inside the circle they had created. And once in the middle they closed in. The flames against his skin was warm, but not unbearably so. It burned his shirt and his shirt only and pressed against his skin. Finally the flames left and he was there standing with a tattoo of flames in the middle of his back in a spiral design.

##################################

**Like I said on the top if I haven't updated in a while just send a good ole review reminding me that this story needs continuing! So with that said and this chapter done. . . .**

_**REVIEW**___


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Well I'm going to try and get more updates on, sorry for the waiting you had to go through.

############################

Ryou looked at his skin; no burns, or marks except for that tattoo on his back. Bakura was watching but it didn't surprise him in the least. His back was marked with the mark of darkness.

Ryou looked over to him and tackled him to the ground. He gripped Bakura's shirt in two tight bundles and buried his head into Bakura's shoulder. Bakura felt fear through the link, and confusion. The little one was not understanding what was going on here and starting to fear everything even his other half again. The only thing standing between Ryou doing this and Ryou running away was the sense of security that only the other half could radiate. Hot tears soaked the shirt as feelings that Ryou's confusion got the better of him.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR. A FEW MONTHS AGO YOU HATED ME AND ABUSED ME VERBALLY AND SOMETIMES PHYSICALLY! NOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND I'M GETTING 'MAGICAL' ABILITIES THAT ONLY MAKE ME MORE OF A FREAK. THE ONLY REAL FRIENDS I HAVE ARE YOU, JOEY, YUGI, AND PHARAOH AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME TOO. AND MY FATHER, MY GOOD FOR NOTHING FATHER IS HERE HURTING ME EVEN MORE. JUST STOP ALL OF YOU STOP I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM A FREAK! A FREAKY FREAK WITH NO MOTHER, NO SISTER, AND ONE SCUM OF A FATHER WHO WILL DISOWN ME SOON ENOUGH!" the boy was screaming at the top of his lungs, letting out all the feelings he's kept for months, he pounded his fists on the hard chest of his darkness and and let out plain screams.

Bakura didn't say anything, he watched his light let it all out only rubbing his back in a comforting way. He mentally cursed the father, and the bullies, and everything else that harmed Ryou even himself.

Behind him Bakura felt the existence of his light's partner monster watching them and probably ready to kill.

"Hush light, that's enough. You're emotionally spent, we'll talk in the morning." Bakura whispered. Then the light saw only darkness.

################################

Wow that was short. I saw how long its been since I updated and said I should really do that. Sorry for the wait guys I'll try to make chapters longer in length and shorter in wait time.

What did you think?


End file.
